<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>pretty in peachflame by helsinkibaby</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25861198">pretty in peachflame</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/helsinkibaby/pseuds/helsinkibaby'>helsinkibaby</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hawaii Five-0 (2010)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Community: 1-million-words, F/M, Fluff, Het, Romance, Wedding Fluff</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 07:14:42</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,163</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25861198</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/helsinkibaby/pseuds/helsinkibaby</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Noelani is maid of honour at her cousin’s wedding and not happy. Steve is having a great time.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Noelani Cunha/Steve McGarrett</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>1 Million Words' Weekend Challenge</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>pretty in peachflame</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>For the weekend challenge: person place thing. My prompts were :<br/>Nouns: Butter, Music, Canvas, Wine<br/>Nonsense Word: Peachflame<br/>Trope: Welcome to Hell - A Stock Phrase used when one character welcomes another (whether as a threat, sarcastically, or otherwise) to some kind of bad situation</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Welcome to Hell.”</p><p>As the guests at the wedding reception milled around them, Steve was hard pressed to keep back a smile as he leaned down to kiss Noelani’s cheek. For a man who’d been through SEAL training under Joe White, a man who’d been shot, stabbed, blown up, tortured and everything in between, pulling on a tuxedo and attending his girlfriend’s cousin’s wedding wasn’t exactly the most onerous operation he’d ever embarked upon. </p><p>Though, to be fair, he knew Noelani was coming into this conversation with a completely different point of view. </p><p>“You look beautiful.” He thought it was true - he always thought it was true - even if he also thought that she didn’t exactly look like herself right now. Her hair was swept into some fancy updo that, honestly, looked a little matronly for her and while the maid of honour dress looked nice on first glance, closer scrutiny (and he’d scrutinised Noelani’s outfits a lot since they’d been dating, so he knew what looked good on her and knew what she liked) put it firmly into the realm of “not quite right.” Nothing too obvious, but the length was a little off, the fit around the waist a little too loose and as for the colour...</p><p>He knew Noelani wasn’t buying it when her eyes narrowed. “Don’t try to butter me up, Steven,” she said tersely. “It won’t work. Look at this colour... is it pink, is it orange, is it yellow, who knows? Peachflame.” She made the colour’s name sound like a four letter word, rolled her eyes for good measure. “I look like a flamingo.” </p><p>Deciding drastic action was required, knowing he might be breaking several rules of wedding etiquette, Steve slid a hand around to the small of her back, pulled her closer and kissed her soundly. “You look beautiful,” he said again firmly, enjoying the way she looked a little dazed. “And I’m already looking forward to ripping that dress off you later on.”Her sudden grin let him know he’d said the right thing. “Come on, let’s find you a glass of wine.” </p><p>His hand automatically fell to the small of her back as he guided her to the bar. He watched her carefully as she took her first sip and when he saw it turn into more of a gulp, he mentally upped his estimate of how stressed she was. “How are you getting on with my parents?” was her first question and that, at least, was one he could answer with further stressing her out. </p><p>“Your parents are great,” he told her, real enthusiasm in his voice. He’d met them before, briefly, but this was the longest stretch of time he’d spent in their company. “They’ve introduced me around, told me who’s safe to talk to and who to avoid... you know, you’re a lot like your mom.” Her dad was a man of few words, her mother a ball of energy, much like her daughter. “I can definitely see where you get your sass from.” </p><p>The glass of wine froze halfway to Noelani’s lips. “What’s she been saying?” She looked almost nervous. </p><p>Glancing around to make sure no-one could overhear them, Steve told her. “That this is a ridiculous amount of fuss for a second wedding, but understandable since the first one was a shotgun wedding at the county courthouse.” Noelani closed her eyes but her lips twitched. “That she’s seen the hotel looking nicer and why book the Hilton Hawaiian Village if you’re not going to go all out. That the canvas oil portrait of the bride and groom is tacky, though the guests signing around the mount is a nice idea, and as soon as the music starts, she and your dad are going back to their room.” </p><p>Noelani looked as if she didn’t know whether to laugh or melt into the floor. “Oh my god, I’m so sorry...” she began but Steve cut her off. </p><p>“Hey, don’t apologise, I think she’s great. Her commentary on the speeches is going to be epic, you want me to record it for you?”</p><p>She laughed at that. “I think I’ll be able to fill in the blanks,” she said dryly. “Years of practice.” </p><p>“Well, the offer’s there.” He was only half joking. “And if you want me to invent a crime scene so we can both get out of this? I can do that too.” </p><p>“Don’t tempt me.” She rolled her eyes. “I think my parents would actually disown me.” </p><p>“Nah.” Steve grinned. “Because then they wouldn’t get to see me anymore and I’m pretty sure they want to adopt me.” </p><p>Noelani narrowed her eyes. “That would make us siblings.” </p><p>“Ah.” Steve hadn’t actually thought that far ahead. “Then ignore that.” He leaned in to kiss her, just to drive the point home. He intended it to be a quick kiss but Noelani had other ideas, her hand landing on his jacket and holding him in place for just a moment longer. Steve felt a little dazed when she pulled back, ran a hand down her cheek to centre himself. “You really do look beautiful, you know.” </p><p>Her chuckle was low, filled with good humour. “You’re lying,” she said. “But I won’t complain.” She wrinkled her nose and looked down. “I’ll save that for these shoes... thank goodness I have flats for later.” She blinked then, tilted her head as if something had just occurred to her. “Did you get checked in okay?” She’d been tied up all day with wedding duties so she hadn’t seen him; this was the first time they’d seen each other since she left his bed that morning. </p><p>Steve smiled. “Yeah, about that...”</p><p>“What?” Noelani frowned, looking like she was ready to go to war. Steve found it impossibly cute and knew far better than to say so aloud. “Don’t tell me there was a problem...”</p><p>“No, no, nothing like that. It’s just... the manager was there when I was checking in. He, ah... he remembered me from that case a few weeks ago... and he’s still very appreciative of our discretion...” And for good reason, Steve thought - keeping a murder on the down low during a huge conference had not been easy. </p><p>He let his voice trail off, mostly to tease Noelani, who was looking very interested. “How appreciative?” </p><p>“Enough to comp us an upgrade to a suite,” he told her and the smile on her face was the best thing he’d seen all day. “I got them to let me in to the first room too, moved your stuff over... we have amazing views all over the island, a California King bed, jacuzzi bath... and did I mention he threw in a late check out?” </p><p>He’d thought Noelani’s smile couldn’t get any bigger. He’d been wrong. “Oh my god, I love you.” </p><p>He felt his own smile growing wider, pulled her close again, not caring who was around to see them. “I love you too.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>